


When the Superstars Away

by Nbnysh



Series: Voltron Soccer Player AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soccer Players, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Roleplay, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Subdrop, Voyeurism, Whore Lance (Voltron), talk of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: There are a few weeks to go until the finals, and Keith has been offered to train with the national soccer team for a week during this break. Lance and Shiro are used to their superstar boyfriends busy travelling schedule, but they still miss him when he’s away. The two decide to give Keith a little show after practice. Chapter 2 involves aftercare!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is a lot of degrading language around what could be seen as sex workers, Lance is not necessarily role playing a sex worker but he is called whore/slut etc. a lot. I have nothing but support and good intentions towards sex workers and sex work in general. The role play is not meant to be consent play, the ‘slut’ (Lance) is completely willing. The consent negotiation was left out, but Shiro and Lance did discuss limits and safewords prior to engaging in the scene.... ENJOY!!

There was a few weeks until the finals due to some of the other Garrison University varsity teams finals, giving the boys of the GU varsity soccer team some time to rest and recuperate before the big game. This meant that Shiro, Lance, and Keith were going to have two weeks to themselves, or so they thought. During their last game, Keith had been scouted by a national team recruiter and was asked to attend a week long training camp so that they could see how he played with their new team, he had been invited to play with them multiple times but has yet to step onto the pitch for a national level game due to other circumstances. Naturally, Shiro and Lance encouraged Keith to go, hoping that this was the time that he’d officially be able to even just be on the bench with their national team in the upcoming friendly against Columbia in a few months. The boys were sad as they waved Keith off at the airport, but were also shaking with pride and excitement as Keith went off to do what so many of their friends and teammates could only dream of doing.

Shiro and Lance weren’t necessarily devastated that Keith was gone for a week, as it had happened so many times before, but they always seemed to get a little low when their superstar wasn’t home, they weren’t complete without him. The sex was still great without him, how could it not be when Shiro could solely focus on pounding Lance into their bed? But they both still missed him and what he brought to their more intimate moments,

“Shiro, wait..” Lance lightly pushed Shiro back to catch his breath, Shiro had come home from a study group and pushed Lance up against the wall of their bedroom almost immediately,

“What is it Lancey?” Shiro asked, concern painting his features, always the sweetest even when his cock was achingly hard inside his jeans,

“I miss Keith,” Lance pouted, “I miss him fucking me,” he frowned even further, it had been a while since Lance was taken by his two partners. The three typically switch quite frequently, but Lance would be lying if he said he didn’t like being dominated by both of his lovers,

“We could give him a show,” Shiro said in an almost conversational tone, “he should be done practicing by now and is probably alone in his hotel room...” he smirked mischievously, obviously having thought about this before,

“For someone so responsible and with so much self control, you are quite the exhibitionist Shirogane,” Lance chided, the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth giving away his true feelings about Shiro’s suggestion,

“Let’s get set up for him okay baby? Figure out how we want to play this out,” Shiro suggested, and the two boys discussed the best course of action that would surely get Keith to make a mess of himself in his lonely hotel room.

Shiro’s face popped up on the screen as Keith settled down into his firm hotel bed, laptop resting on his tired legs,

“Hi baby,” Shiro greeted with a sickenly sweet smile,

“Hi babe, is Lance around? I miss you both so much,” Keith asked innocently, unsuccessfully trying to catch any glimpse of his other boyfriend in the background as Shiro had the whole frame blocked off with his wide shoulders,

“He’s a little tied up right now but I’m sure he could spare a hello,” Shiro replied mischievously, Keith was prepared with a response on the tip of his tongue when Shiro stepped back to reveal the sight on their bed. The laptop was positioned near a corner of their bed on a chair, presumably, giving a full view of the mattress with a special treasure resting on top of it. Lance was there, his arms tied behind his back in thick red rope, face pressed down onto the bed by the weight of his body, ass up and legs spread, his mouth hung open obscenely, looking like Shiro had already gotten to him.

“Holy fuck,” Keith barely whispered, shifting the laptop beside him and pulling his still soft cock out of his pajama shorts, tugging on it mindlessly within seconds of laying his eyes on Lance,

“I found this filthy little whore wandering outside our building baby, wanted to show him what a good time was really like, wanted to show him to you, do you like him?” Shiro asked, his voice turning gravelly and dark with every degrading word he spoke, Keith vaguely noticed his nakedness and the hard cock bobbing between his legs, eyes trained on Lance,

“I love him,” Keith said breathlessly, Lance moaned at that, slurring Keith’s name, staring intently at his cock as it came on screen. A blur of movement was seen on the screen followed by a loud crack,

“Did I say that you could speak, slut?” Shiro snapped, he had moved in front of Lance and smacked him across the face, hard, and had grabbed his jaw with one hand, scolding him aggressively. Lance shook his head submissively, barely able to move in Shiro’s firm grip,

“Holy fuck Shiro,” Keith broke Shiro out of his rage for just a moment, “tell me what you’re gonna do to him,” his cock was growing harder now, his mind was swimming with want and need and heat, as well as something more melancholy as he imagined being back in that room with his two partners.

“Well,” Shiro began, walking around to get on the bed behind Lance, kneeling so his Cock rested neatly on top of Lance’s ass, Keith saw Lance’s eyes roll back as he bit his lip to mute the whine that threatened to seep out, “I was thinking,” Shiro paused to rock his hips against Lance’s backside, “that I’d show him just how whores like him are supposed to be treated, split him in two with my cock and make him feel it,” Shiro smirked, “having you watch him fall apart is like icing on the cake,” Lance couldn’t hold back his moan at that,

“Nnngh, Daddy, please, fuck.. Please treat me like the slut I am, fuck my slutty fucking hole, fill me up and breed me like the bitch I am,” Holy fuck, Keith thought, did Lance just fucking say that?, that was probably the hottest thing Keith has ever heard come from his sharpshooters mouth, and Lance had a filthy little mouth on him,

“Shut the fuck up,” Shiro snapped, his hand cracking down on Lance’s right cheek, Lance groaned loudly and Keith squeezed his cock tight, he couldn’t finish yet,

“Hit him again Shiro,” Keith didn’t even realize he was speaking until the words fell out of his mouth.

CRACK.

Another hit shook Lance’s body, his mouth was hanging open, tongue almost lolling out onto the bedsheets, Keith could see his wrists twisting beneath the rope -he was totally at Shiro’s mercy,

“You like that, slut?” Shiro asked, delivering another firm smack to Lance’s reddening ass,

“FUCK,” Lance jerked forward, the head of his cock just barely brushing the bed below, “YES, f-fuck yes, yesyesyes,” he was babbling, his eyes watering as Shiro delivered blow after blow to his backside,

“Okay, that’s enough,” Shiro said as he began rubbing Lance’s ass, “fuck look at your hole, practically begging for a thick cock to fill it, huh?” Shiro asked rhetorically, Keith could see as Shiro spread Lance’s cheeks apart, he let out a whine, wanting so badly to be out of this hotel room and diving his tongue into Lance, he had to grip his cock again. This was going to be a long night.

“P-please,” Lance gasped, “please tell him to fuck me,” Keith realized his boyfriend was speaking to him now, his eyes wet and begging, like regular Lance was gone and there really was just a cheap whore that Shiro was using on their bed, Keith felt a pulse of heat shoot down his body at the thought,

“Fuck,” Keith cleared his throat, “let me watch you fuck him, I want to see it baby,” he said to Shiro,

“Anything for you superstar, gotta show this dirty fucking slut how it’s done, right?” Keith nodded back, not trusting his voice anymore.

Shiro then maneuvered Lance roughly, shifting so the laptop got a view of them perfectly from the side, Keith could still see Lance’s fucked out face, but at this angle he’d be able to see Shiro slide home. Shiro began rocking against Lance’s ass again, the man underneath him moaning wantonly into the bedsheets, a litany of curses and pleases coming out jumbled from his lips, and when Shiro allowed himself a small groan, Lance whined loudly,

“Just fuck me, please!”

“What did you fucking say?” Shiro paused in his ministrations, and Keith sat with baited breath, waiting for what came next, Lance didn’t reply,

“I said,” Shiro started, snaking his hand down and around the front of Lance’s throat, “What. Did. You. Fucking. Say. Whore?” And he yanked him up, the veins in his hand and wrist visibly to Keith through the camera as he held Lance to his chest. Keith finally got a good view of Lance’s solid cock, the vignette in front of him was a masterpiece, and Lance’s cock had him enraptured for a moment before Shiro began to speak again, a stage whisper in their little whore’s ear,

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do slut, you’re mine, your hole is mine, I’m going to breed you like a proper bitch and you’re going to beg for more, even after I’ve filled you up full you’re gonna want more because you’re a worthless, shameless, fucktoy,” okay, and that was the single hottest thing he’d ever heard Shiro say, he let out a groan, barely noticing when Shiro’s eyes flicked over to the screen, a maniacal grin stretching across his face.

Shiro used his tight grasp on Lance’s neck to turn his face towards the screen, Keith met his eyes and rolled his palm over the head of his leaking cock, his world narrowed to the actions on his screen, “look,” Shiro said to Lance, “look at his beautiful cock, I bet you wish you could swallow his load while I pump you full, huh?” Lance replied with a frantic nod of his head, yes, he really really wanted Keith’s cock, “how about you open your mouth nice and pretty for him, be a good little whore and show him how you’d work your tongue,” and Lance obeyed immediately.

Keith watched as Lance opened his mouth wide, stretching his jaw out in the most disgustingly erotic way he’d ever seen. Lance gathered his own saliva on his tongue before sticking it out, Keith watched as a thick drop of it fell from his tongue, landing in front of him on the bed as he rolled his tongue around air. For a third time, fuck, Keith had to squeeze his cock, a few seconds longer than necessary to stave off his impending release,

“What a good slut, I’m so glad you found him Shiro,” Keith said, his voice not sounding nearly as confident as he wanted,

“I thought so too baby, now, should I fuck him?” Shiro asked, Lance’s eyes seemed to bore into Keith’s very soul, as if the answer to this question would mean life or death for the well-fucked out man,

“Please,” Keith begged, and Shiro shoved Lance down onto the bed again, a firm hand between his shoulder blades, pushing him down for good measure.

“Filthy fucking slut, I’ll give your greedy hole exactly what it wants,” he said and then dropped a line of his own spit onto Lance’s supposedly open hole, Keith wished he could be up close and see the pink little ring clenching and practically begging for a cock, it was such a pretty sight. Shiro took his hands and spread Lance’s cheeks again, carefully lining up his cock before sliding in, the silhouette of Shiro’s length disappearing into Lance made Keith groan loud, the men on the screen smirked before their mouths warped into groans of their own.

Shiro pulled out and thrust back in hard, Keith was entranced with the way Lance’s body jerked forward with every thrust, arms still tied firmly behind his back, the only thing that kept him remotely steady were Shiro’s big hands on his hips. Shiro let Lance moan freely now, too enraptured by the tight vice around his dick,

“Fuck Daddy, yesyesyesyesyes, fuckmefuckmefuckme, YES,” Lance practically screamed the last bit, Shiro having found his special bundle of nerves and relentlessly pounding it. Keith’s hand was moving so fast now, he couldn’t hold back and let go of all the restraint he had employed, letting himself fuck his fist with abandon,

“Nnngh, harder, fuck him harder,” Keith moaned,

“You fucking like this, whore? Like being watched and ogled like the filthy bitch you are?” Shiro’s mouth barely stopped running while he fucked Lance, the insults falling out like prayers, Lance keened and buried himself face down in the sheets, muffling his screams, Shiro pulled his upper body up slightly by the hair,

“You gonna cum?” He leaned down, still pounding Lance hard, to speak into his mussed up hair, “I want you to look at Keith when you cum, show him how good I’m fucking you,” Shiro held his grip on Lance’s hair and Keith watched, unblinking as Shiro somehow upped his pace. Shiro was sweating, Lance was crying, Keith was barely breathing and then Lance’s eyes squeezed shut, mouth falling open in a silent scream that morphed into his loudest groan yet. Shiro kept shaking the smaller mans body as he unraveled, the silhouette of Lance’s cock jumped a few times before shooting ropes of cum up his chest and onto their sheets, Keith was barely holding on as he watched with blown pupils.

“Nnngh, you tightened up so fucking much you fucking whore, I’m so close, so close,” Shiro was barely holding his act together at this point, “gonna.. nnghhh, fuck, gonna fucking fill you so good, make you my bitch, FUCK,” and with that he stilled, shaking over Lance, dropping the younger’s head to use both arms to brace himself as his orgasm racked his body. Keith moaned loud, hoping the hotel walls were thick enough so no one could hear as he came into his fist, his cock pulsing as the pent up release finally escaped. Keith laid back breathing hard, expecting things to be done, but then Shiro shifted a well-fucked Lance to the edge of the bed in front of the camera,

“What-“ Keith started, before he saw Shiro settle behind Lance and pull his legs apart, knees being held to his chest by Shiro’s arms. With a wicked grin, Shiro stretched one arm down to Lance’s spread hole, a small drop of cum beginning to find its way out, Keith’s eyes grew wide as Shiro dipped two fingers intoLance’s entrance,

“You made such a mess already slut, time to clean yourself up,” Shiro muttered almost sweetly as he pulled out his two cum-covered digits and brought them to Lance’s mouth, oh fucking fuck, Jesus Christ, Keith was about to lose his mind.

“Mmmm,” Lance moaned around Shiro’s fingers, sex drunk and fixated on sucking them clean, Shiro pulled his fingers out and again reached down to Lance’s hole, a steady stream of white now trickling out,

“One more, be a good whore for Daddy,” and Lance moaned again, Keith’s eyes rolled back in his head before clearing his throat,

“You two are going to fucking kill me one day,” he laughed breathlessly, Lance smiled big as Shiro’s fingers left his mouth,

“We miss you Keithy,” he leaned his head back to rest on Shiro’s shoulder,

“We love you kitten,” Shiro said, looking at the camera fondly,

“I’ll be home soon my loves,” and with that, Shiro and Lance cleaned up and Keith began talking about the day he had at the training camp.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by some comments about Lance and aftercare, I figured I’d give my boy a bit of loving for enduring such an intense scene. Just a short little extra as a follow up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance has some major sub-drop in this piece so please read with caution!! There is a very happy ending though!

After a brief chat, Keith signed off and went to bed, leaving Lance and Shiro alone again,

“I know I asked already, but you’re sure you’re okay?” Shiro asked, concerned. Lance had experienced some pretty hard sub-drops in the past and Shiro was aware of how intense their scene was, even with all of the planning and prep that was engaged in beforehand,

“I’m fine babe, sore for sure but we still have time off before the game so I’ll be alright,” he gave a weak smile, despite his words he was exhausted from the intensity he just endured,

“Let’s get you properly cleaned up okay?” Shiro asked, although it wasn’t really a question as he picked Lance up bridal style and carried him to their bathroom. Lance was placed delicately on the bathroom counter while Shiro began running a bath. The bigger man tutted around the room, humming and hawing to himself as he gathered various bath bombs and products to line up for Lance to choose from. This process was taking some time, waiting for the bath to fill and for Shiro to make everything just right, Lance felt himself slipping, he let out a little whine from the back of his throat, not trusting his words to properly convey these feelings to Shiro,

“Everything alright baby?” Shiro asked over his shoulder as he was turning the bathtub tap off, “Oh, sweetheart,” Shiro’s face melted as he caught a glimpse of Lance on the counter, a trail of a tear falling down his face. Shiro ran over to Lance and gathered him in his arms, picking him up gently while whispering sweet words against the shell of his ear, petting his hair the best he could while trying to maneuver Lance into the bathtub, “everything’s gonna be okay, Daddy’s got you, we’re gonna get you nice and cleaned up and feeling better okay? Do you hurt anywhere baby?” Shiro spoke rushed, trying to calm his own voice down in order to soothe Lance who’s body had now begun shaking, the smaller boy clung to Shiro’s shoulders as he was settled into the water,

“Not hurt-“ Lance hiccuped softly, “just need you, hold me... please,” the frown was evident in his voice and it was shattering Shiro’s heart, he gathered up some water in his palm and ran it over Lance’s head, petting his hair in the process, hoping that he could ease his lover’s sobs,

“Shh, shhh, I’m here kitten, Daddys got you,” an almost whisper of praises fell from Shiro’s lips, he was peppering kisses over Lance’s damp cheeks and rubbing small amounts of water into his skin, soothing his muscles and washing him clean. Lance inhaled, filling his lungs with warm air and Shiro’s familiar scent, he let it out with a big whoosh and looked up at Shiro,

“Need more,” he whined, chest hitching less and less with each deep breath, he was calming down but Shiro didn’t know what he meant,

“What baby boy?” He asked concerned,

“Keith-“ he hiccuped as another sob bubbled up, Lance gripped his own hair, putting his head between his knees that he had brought up to his chest, “Need Keith, his voice - a-and you,” and he began to sob again,

“Okay, shit, okay baby I’m gonna call him, I’ll be right back okay my love? Don’t move,” Shiro got up and shot out of the bathroom, searching the bedroom for his cell-phone as fast as he possibly could, eventually finding it and dialing Keith as he came back into the bathroom, “c’mon Keith, pick up pick up pick up wake up, fuck c’mon,” Shiro was panicking as the phone rang in his ear, holding his breathe until a groggy voice came through the receiver,

“Shiro? What’s up? I just fell asleep-“

“Keith, Lance is dropping hard and he needs to hear you okay? Can you do that please, I don’t know what to do,” he said the last part under his breath so Lance wouldn’t hear, still hugging his knees in the tub,

“Shit, okay give him the phone,” and Shiro knelt beside Lance to hold the phone out to him gingerly,

“Lancey, Keith wants to talk to you,” he said, focusing on keeping his voice from shaking, Lance took the phone while Shiro pet his hair once again in soft strokes,

“Hi Lancey, not doing so good baby?” Keith said to Lance through the phone,

“Better now,” Lance choked on his words, breathing already evening out through hearing Keith’s sleep strained voice,

“Yeah, that’s it baby, you did so amazing today, you know that?” Lance gave a nod that Keith couldn’t see, but he continued nonetheless, “You made me and Daddy so so happy, I can’t wait to be with you to reward you for how well you did, but for right now I need you to breathe okay? Daddy is there with you and he’s going to take really good care of you until I’m home and we can both hold you alright?” Lance nodded again, “talk to me baby,” Keith lightly demanded,

“Yeah,” Lance sniffed, “yeah, daddy’s gonna take care of me, I’m gonna be okay,” he wiped his nose and rubbed his eye with his free hand, “just needed to hear both of you I think,” he finished,

“Yeah, that’s okay my love, how are you doing now?” Keith asked, voice still laced with concern, Lance looked back up Shiro and smiled while saying,

“I’m okay, thank you,” the sentiment piercing both Keith and Shiro, their boy was okay, he was going to be okay. Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulder while Lance ended the call with Keith, Shiro said a quick goodbye and placed the phone down to finish cleaning Lance out and carried him -wrapped tightly in a fluffy towel- to their bed. Needless to say, Lance got a lot of kisses and squeezes that night, the two talking about how great things would be once Keith came back.

**Author's Note:**

> Welll........?  
> Let me know what you thought!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, or come chat with me on tumblr at ultramarinepaladin.tumblr.com !!!


End file.
